Primary high-throughput screening was previously completed by the project team; during this period, the team has worked to validate and characterize hit compounds of interest. Compounds representing a number of distinct chemotypes were tested to determine their ability to enhance phagocytosis in primary human macrophages. Additionally, real-time monitoring of phagocytosis of live e-coli with macrophages overexpressing GPR32 treated with selected compounds was performed to confirm on-target activity. Binding modeling analysis was additionally conducted to predict docking sites and compare potential binding to that of RvD1.